Time Junction/Episodes/Pilot
(Fandom original series logo appears) (We see Hatti in her spaceship, with tears in her eyes. She pulls a lever, causing her ship to fly at full speed. As it does, however, it ends up flying into what looks like a giant, rainbow-coloured tornado. We then see inside the ship, with nothing visible outside it) Hatti: What happened? E-Everything's gone... dark... (The view outside the spaceship changes to a hotel, one with traditional straw tatami mats on the floor) Hatti: A hotel? What kind of tornado can... (Hatti lands her spaceship in a large, spacious area, then walks out. Here, she sees Sakura Cookie and Orange Cookie wandering around) Sakura: What happened, anyway? How did we get here? Orange: I have no idea. It must have been when I hit the tennis ball into the net... Sakura: How can a flying tennis ball send us elsewhere? Orange: Quantum physics exist, my friend! If something's fast enough, anything can happen! (Hatti comes across Orange and Sakura) Hatti: Oh. Who are you? Orange: I'm Orange Cookie, and this is Sakura Cookie. Sakura: We ended up here after a tennis ball crashed into a net too fast. Hatti: Ah. Well, my name's Hatti. I ended up here when my spaceship flew into a tornado in space. Orange: What did it look like? Hatti: Oh, it looked like any old time rift... Sakura: Time rift... I've heard about a time barrier that can be broken just like the sound barrier... Orange: Right. If that ball broke the time barrier... (brief pause) Sakura and Orange: We could be within a fold in time! Hatti: Since when have a pair of cookies known so much about chronokinetics? Orange: We're very educated cookies. Sakura: Right. We've gone on travels across the world, learning all about various aspects of life. Hatti: Okay... hmm, I wonder what we can do here... Orange: Maybe we could start a hotel for everyone else who's lost in time... Sakura: Oh, for heaven's sake, Orange, if you can't come up with a sensible suggestion, then kindly mind your own business! Hatti: Actually, it seems like a very good idea. (Several minutes later, we see Hatti in her spaceship, which has been converted to an office which is now a part of the building) Hatti: Here we are. (walks around the office-spaceship, giving us time to see what's inside the office) Okay, regarding jobs... (gets on the phone to Sakura) Sakura: Yes? Hatti: Hello. I'd like to ask if you could manage reception. Sakura: It seems like a fine job! Hatti: That's good. And can you tell Orange that I'd like her to be the maid? Sakura: Okay. See you soon! Hatti: Goodbye! (hangs up) (a scene is showed, with a clock rapidly rotating. It does exactly 365 repetitions, suggesting that a year has passed since that scene. Afterwards, we see Sakura at the reception, watching Mary Poppins on her iPad out of boredom) Voice from Mary Poppins: Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, even though the sound of it is really quite atrocious, if you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I... (the sound of someone knocking a door with full force) Sakura: Aaaah! Oh my golly gosh... (pauses Mary Poppins) You can come in now! (Miroir opens the door and walks in cautiously) Sakura: Name? Miroir: Miroir Prism. Sakura: Age? Miroir: Fifteen years, three months, seven days, sixteen hours and thirteen minutes. Sakura: Occupation? Miroir: Time traveller, future video game conceptualiser. Sakura: (yawns) How did you get here? Miroir: I tried to break the time barrier by running alone. Sakura: Okay, I'll give you your keys... (Miroir accepts the keys, then takes a look at them) Miroir: Room 25102002? Tell me that I'm jinxed... Sakura: What makes you think that way? Miroir: Take those numbers and convert them into a date, and you've got the day I was born. Sakura: It's not a jinx, just a bizarre coincidence. (pause) Sakura: Oh, the rooms are on the third floor - you take a left after the first stairwell, then take the lift up there and have to search really, REALLY hard. Miroir: Got it. (transition to the corridor of rooms. Lucina is seen in her room, on the border between sleeping and waking up) Lucina: (Let's see... I could fold my clothes or tidy my bed. Although I guess I have to reschedule. After all, I doubt that everyone is going to make it to the restaurant early...) (Lucina gets up, then swiftly folds her clothes and tidies her bed) Lucina: (Should I leave the rest of the cleaning to the Roombots? ... No, I can't trust their faultiness.) (Lucina does some more cleaning, then sprints out of her room to the opposite room and rings the doorbell) Lucina: No reaction? (Lucina rings the doorbell another four times. Owain then opens the door) Owain: Ow... can you please stop ringing the doorbell? Lucina: It was your fault for failing to react to the first ring. Owain: Maybe so, but it's not my fault for being unresponsive. Lucina: Anyhow, we're going out for dinner with the other Ylissean Butterflies. Owain: We are? Lucina: Yes. You need to get prepared within fifteen minutes. Owain: I'm already prepared. Lucina: What, wearing that outfit? You can't have your skin on display in a formal restaurant! Owain: Uh, my skin's already on display. Do you want me to cover my face or something? Lucina: No, I... it's just a figure of speech. If you're going to wear that, at least have something on over it. (Lucina closes the door. Then, cut to Corrin at the complaints department) Corrin: Everything's going well. There's only been one complaint all week... Kana: Papa, that was you complaining that you didn't get enough work. Corrin: Oh, right! Right! (Transition to Sakura and Orange chilling by a fireplace while watching an anime adaption of Miranda) Stevie (from Miranda): If your mum does set you up, just think of it as good dating practice. Might help with Gary... Miranda (from Miranda): Gary and I are just friends. Really, it's easy, I mean, I don't need help with dating! I've been on loads of dates! I've literally been on one. (pause) You know, don't doubt me, Stevie, I am a smooth operator! (Miranda trips over a display table) Stevie: That took me ages! Miranda: Well, I'm stuck in it now and it's all your fault! (Stevie grabs a pillow and starts hitting Miranda with it) Stevie: Took me ages and ages and ages... (Penny enters) Penny: Oh, for heaven's sake. Darling, it was absolutely mortifying at the wedding on Saturday. The bride didn't throw her bouquet, just passed it to Miranda... (Miranda and Stevie exchange concerned looks) ...while someone shouted "As if!". (Back to Orange and Sakura. Hatti walks in) Sakura: Oh, Hatti! What are you doing here? Hatti: I'm taking a break, that's what. Orange: We're taking a break as well. Hatti: This is your idea of a break? Sitting down and watching an anime adaption of Miranda? Orange: Yes, because everything's better with a bit of anime. (Hatti stares at Orange worryingly. Orange rolls her eyes. Next, cut to Kareta, writing out a magazine) Kareta (reading out what he writes): "The hotel is situated within a fold in time. There are many ways to enter, but very few ways to leave. Interestingly, time doesn't pass while in the hotel - a person could stay there for as long as they like, but when they leave, only a few seconds will have passed from when they arrived." ???: Being formal, eh, Kareta? (Kareta drops his pencil out of shock, then turns to see Aya) Kareta: Oh, Aya! Taking a break from writing, I see? Aya: It's not that, it's just that the copier isn't working. Kareta: Then why don't you fix it? Aya: I'm not talented in that kind of thing. Kareta: Are you just saying that to get me to do it? Aya: No, because I know that you're even more hopeless with tech. Kareta: Okay, let's rock-paper-scissors. Loser has to go to the front office and say that the copier is broken. Aya: Got it. (The two start playing rock-paper-scissors. Every time, however, they both play the same thing. Then, cut to Lucina, Owain, Inigo and Severa at the restaurant) Inigo: I still don't understand what's so special about this hotel... Owain: The special thing about it is that it transcends time and space. Inigo: And that means... Lucina: No matter how long we spend here, we won't age one day, and we won't lose any time in Ylisse. Inigo: I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me. Lucina: It's okay. All you need to know is that we don't have to worry about staying too long. (A Kirby walks over, then jumps onto the table and places sheets of paper on the table. Lucina looks at her sheet of paper, which says "Write Your Order Here". The Kirby then takes four pencils and throws them into the air, causing them to land on the sheets of paper) Lucina: Okay... what would I like to order... Severa: How are we supposed to know what we can order? We weren't even given a menu! Inigo: That's because there's a menu on the wall. Severa: The wall is miles away! Owain: Actually, it's right behind you. (Severa looks behind her, seeing the menu on the wall) Severa: Urgh... (transition to Miroir writing a list of people to keep an eye out for) Miroir: Okay, I need to talk to Makomi, I need to talk to Brainz... come to think of it, how did those two get there, anyway? (brief pause) I guess that I need to ask them how they got here. I'm sure they have some great stories about it! (transition to Winona at the entrance) Winona: Strange... how did I get here? Was it when the wave crashed onto me? (Winona reveals the four Great Balls in her hand) Winona: I guess that it's time to explore... (throws the Great Balls into the air) Beautifly! Pelipper! Skarmory! Tropius! (the Great Balls burst open, revealing Winona's Pokemon) Winona: Okay, let's journey forwards with caution... (transition to Aya and Kareta, still playing rock-paper-scissors. The next transition is to Asuka's room. A Roombot floats in, holding her dinner in a floating energy sphere, she looks at Roombot) Asuka: Already? (the Roombot lays out some Futomaki rolls on a conveniently placed plate) Asuka: Oh, my favorite~! (She smiles as she gets ready to eat) (cut to Sanae, walking around and waiting for dinner) Sanae: This room service is at best bizarre. Sometimes they deliver too early, sometimes too late... I blame the Roombots' second-rate AI! (A Roombot walks in, holding Futomaki rolls in a floating energy sphere) Sanae: I didn't order sushi, you temperamental metal waiter! (transition to Hatti, looking at the security cameras) Hatti: It seems that the Roombots are malfunctioning... why are they delivering Futomaki rolls to everyone, even if they didn't ask for it? (cut to Corrin and Kana, in the complaints department) Corrin: Well, this is the second complaint all week... Kana: What's it about? Corrin: The faulty Roombots. Kana: Who's complaining? Corrin: Sanae Kochiya, I believe. Kana: What can we do to address the complaint? Corrin: I'm not sure. Those Roombots are tricky to fix... (transition to the restaurant) Lucina: Come to think of it, what makes us all so similar? Owain: Maybe it's something about our families? Lucina: Well, I have a little sister named Cynthia... Owain: I have a little sister named Morgan. Inigo: I'm an only child. Severa: Me too. Owain: Okay, uh... maybe our favourite colours? Lucina: My favourite colour is blue. Inigo: Mine's blue as well. Owain: My favourite is yellow. Severa: My favourite is red. Lucina: Alright... how about our parents' relation? Inigo: What do you mean? Lucina: What I mean is, what convinced your parents to get married? Owain: Pranks. Severa: Harps. Lucina: Pies. Inigo: Cutting a water glass in half. (Everyone stares at Inigo) Inigo: Th-That's actually what happened. You can ask them if you don't believe me... Lucina: Inigo, your parents live in Regna Ferox, which is a day's ride on a Pegasus away. (Cut to Winona, exploring the shops) Winona: Well, I'm... not quite sure how I managed to come here... (Winona opens a door, walking into a silent convenience store) Winona: Uh... hello? (Winona looks around the store, seeing signs which say "Dededemart") Winona: There's no one here... is the shop closed? (Winona notices a shady figure facing away from her. It turns around, then turns on a light, revealing himself as King Dedede) Winona: Oh! Who... who are you?! King Dedede: I'm King Dedede! And you're in the greatest convenience store of all time, the Dededemart! Winona: The Dededemart? Uh, okay... King Dedede: I have a special offer today - two Dedede plushies for the price of one! Winona: Sorry, King Dododo, but I'm not looking to buy anything. I'm just exploring the hotel right now. King Dedede: The name's Dedede! (Loud music starts playing from the other room) King Dedede: Ugh, not him again! (King Dedede starts banging the wall with his hammer) King Dedede: KEEP IT DOWN, OCTOPUS! (The music stops) King Dedede: Anyway, my name's Dedede. Not Dododo, not dadada, not dididi, my name is Dedede! Winona: I think I'll check out the other shops. King Dedede: Are you not buying anything? Winona: Hmm... I'll take the plushies. (King Dedede hands over the plushies) King Dedede: Good choice! Anything else? Winona: Just the plushies, please. (Winona hands over some Pokedollars) King Dedede: Thank you, and have a good Dedededay! (King Dedede looks at the coins) King Dedede: Eh... What are these? Winona: Pokedollars. You'll need them if you ever want to train Pokemon. (Winona leaves) King Dedede: Pokemon? (Back to the restaurant, where the Ylissean Butterflies are busy eating) Owain: Th... this is perfect! Inigo: You're right, it is really good. Better than having sushi for the fifth time in a week... Lucina: Where do you get all of that sushi? Inigo: At the revolving sushi bar, round the back. Severa: You own a revolving sushi bar? Inigo: No, no, no, I'm talking about the one at the restaurant. (Cut to DJ Octavio at his shop, sorting out some records. Brainz is browsing the aisles.) DJ Octavio: ~Sorting out my beats~ ~They are very heat~ Brainz: You mean fire, right? DJ Octavio: Yes, but fire doesn't rhyme with beat. Anyway... DJ Octavio: ~Sorting out my jams~ ~I wanna eat some ham~ Brainz: That doesn't make any sense. DJ Octavio: RHYMING IS HARD, ALRIGHT? Brainz: But you don't even eat ham. Octopi don't eat ham. DJ Octavio: Look, it's a song. It doesn't have to make sense. DJ Octavio: ~Sorting out my music~ ~It is very trusic~ Brainz: That's not even a real word! DJ Octavio: Can't you just buy something and leave? Brainz: Fine. (Brainz buys a record and leaves, bumping into Miroir when he does) Miroir: Oh, hey! I was about to get a record myself... Brainz: You should, they are pretty "heat". Miroir: By the way, how did you end up in the hotel? Brainz: I, uh... Fell in a portal? Miroir: Ooh, that's cool! Well, I'll be seeing you... Brainz: Bye! (Miroir walks into the shop while Brainz walks away. Then, cut to Susie, monitoring the pool) Susie: Hmm... no one in sight... (Susie notices Orange walking over) Susie: Oh, thank the stars, a visitor! (walks over to Orange Cookie) Hello. I hope that you fully enjoy your experience at the pool. The changing rooms are on the- Orange: I'm not swimming. I'm the maid. Susie: Ah, of course! Orange: I've come to make sure that the pool is completely free of any and all contaminants. Susie: Does chlorine count? Orange: No... uh... yes... uh... I'm not sure! (transition to the Ylissean Butterflies, after their dinner) Owain: Ah... that hit the spot! Lucina: I couldn't be happier regarding the success of tonight's dinner. Inigo: Why can't we do this more often? Lucina: We have traditions among this group, don't we? Severa: How can we have traditions? This group has only been running for three months and it only has four members! Inigo: We can still have traditions, even if the group is quite new. (A Kirby hops onto the table and lays out cards saying, "Any Dessert?") Owain: Oh, I don't think that I can take even a bite of dessert... Lucina, Inigo and Severa: Me neither. (The Kirby looks sad, taking the pieces of paper away. Another Kirby then hops in and lays out some more paper, asking for the bill) Lucina: Okay... now where did I... (Lucina tries to place some money on the paper, but ends up giving too much, leaving so much money that you can't even see the paper) Lucina: Uh... well now... (eerie silence) ...I... (Lucina starts taking the money back, making more of a mess) Inigo: I... I think that you made more of a mess under the table... (Lucina shows a shocked impression, then ducks under the table to find more coins scattered down there. Lucina then starts tasking these coins back) Lucina: Money. Of all of the things I could be messy with, it had to be money. (transition to Miroir, having a conversation with Makomi) Miroir: So how did you get here to begin with? Makomi: Magic, silly. Miroir: That's neat. Uh... what things do you do in your spare time? Makomi: I don't know, watch anime, play videogames? Work on wikia? Who knows? Miroir: Okay... I was thinking of playing Touhou with you tomorrow... maybe tomorrow morning? Makomi: Yeah sure why not? Miroir: That's okay. Bye! (Makomi exits) Miroir: (to himself) Oh, how bad I am at making new friends... (cut to Aya and Kareta, still playing rock-paper-scissors. After another four rounds, Kareta manages to win) Kareta: Yes! This fixes everything! Aya: Kareta, what's with you and your over-reactions? Kareta: We've been at this game for twenty minutes, I had to over-react! Aya: Ugh... well, I'll go to complain that the copier broke. Kareta: Alright. (Aya walks out of the room. Kareta then gets back to writing his magazine) Kareta: "It is interesting that there are so many ways to enter the hotel. If something moves too fast, the time barrier is broken, taking you through time in an instant. From time to time, time portals suddenly emerge - most lead straight to here, although others bring you to more unusual places..." (credits play) (post-credits scene. Lucina is seen in her room, while Orange Cookie cleans up) Orange: Is there anything else you'd like me to clean? Lucina: No, thank you. What you're doing right now is perfectly fine. (Owain walks in) Lucina: A visitor? Owain: Yeah. I just wanted you to know of how much I liked tonight's dinner. Lucina: I liked it as well. Owain: Uh... why is there a gingerbread woman wandering around your room? Lucina: She's the maid. Owain: I never thought that this place would be so strange when I first walked into it... Lucina: Strange, you say? I've heard rumours that my father met me before I was born... (eerie silence) Owain: That must have been another trick of time. Lucina: Time certainly is a strange being, no doubt about that. Owain: Hang on, can we really call time a "being"? Lucina: No, we cannot. Although it would be interesting to see time as a living creature... Category:Time Junction